


My Lips Are Locked

by quietlycrash



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlycrash/pseuds/quietlycrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone casts a lip-lock jinx on Shaw, and she has to kiss the person she most desires before she can speak again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lips Are Locked

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow, I'm not sure how this happened. I'm only part of the way through season three (although I do know what I think is the biggest spoiler) but this is an alternate universe so it's fine, and I took some liberties with the characters with that excuse. Anyways, I wasn't planning on writing anything and I wrote this in three hours, so I haven't had anyone beta this. Any mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading, and please feel free to leave any comments or constructive feedback!
> 
> This is based of a drarry fic called The Lip-Lock Jinx by Cassis Luna on fanfiction.net.
> 
> Update: I am officially caught up on the show and I am unbelievably sad. It's okay though, what can you do? Also, I fixed the tenses a bit (I'm not used to writing in past tense).

It must have been Carter who hexed her when Shaw’s back was turned. Carter was always meddling in peoples’ business a little too much for her own good. She’d probably hit Shaw during the chaos when the nifflers had gotten free during Care of Magical Creatures and had lunged at Zoe’s watch. Hagrid had lost control of all the nifflers and the students ran for their lives and Shaw didn’t even realize that her voice was gone until she got back into the safety of the castle. 

“Hagrid needs to be fucking stopped. This is honestly a hazard to our safety.” Zoe complained as she climbed over the bench to sit next to Shaw. She helped herself to some of the chicken and Shaw watched in disgust as Zoe devoured it as usual. 

Shaw opened her mouth to agree with Zoe, but nothing came out. Horrified, Shaw clamped her mouth shut and hoped that Zoe wouldn’t notice that she couldn’t say anything. She did spend a fair bit of time ignoring Zoe, so it’s not like it would be unusual for her not to reply. 

A lip-lock jinx was probably the worst thing that could have happened to her. She couldn’t speak until she either convinced Carter to remove the jinx or until she kissed her heart’s desire or whatever the fuck the spell calls them. She was sure as hell not going to go for the kiss. She didn’t enjoy humiliating herself, so that was out, as well as begging to Carter. So the only way to speak again would be to coerce Carter. 

If Zoe knew Shaw had a lip-lock jinx cast on her, she would never let Shaw hear the end of it. No, it would be better to try to go as long as possible without anyone finding out. And in an emergency and people cornered her to find out who the jinx was for, she would hex everyone until they were blind and deaf. 

Irritated, Shaw stared down at her plate and moodily stabbed her salad. She sat silently listening to Zoe complain about Hagrid through the rest of lunch, and vowed to stay silent until she could force Carter to take back the jinx. 

~

Unsurprisingly, Shaw’s wishes about her peers not discovering her condition were foiled almost immediately. Fucking Professor Payne in Defense Against the Dark Arts had them all share their recent essay topics aloud in class, and Shaw obviously couldn’t say hers.

“Miss Shaw, what was your essay about?” Professor Payne asked kindly. Shaw glared at him and wished desperately that she would adopt the power of the basilisk to kill anyone who made eye contact with her. “Miss Shaw?” He asked again after a moment, his brow furrowing in confusion. 

Shaw shook her head, some of her hair falling out of her ponytail and into her face. She stared down at her shoes and wished to be anywhere else. If only it were possible to apparate out of Hogwarts. 

“I know that you did the essay, I have it right here, and it was excellent. Why don’t you want to share your topic with your class?” 

Shaw hardened her face and looked up at the professor. “I can’t.” She tried to say, but no words came out. 

Immediately, Professor Payne’s frown disappeared and turned into a face of concern. All of the professors at Hogwarts were familiar with the lip-lock jinx and most of them had found ways to adapt their classes for the students who can’t speak. “Ah, I see. I take it you won’t be sharing the identity of the student who cursed you.” 

Shaw shrugged a shoulder. There was nothing more humiliating than snitching to the professors about who cast a lip-lock jinx on you. It was a self-preservation thing. She would rather not speak for the rest of her seventh year than be the girl who snitched. 

“Well class, Miss Shaw wrote an excellent essay on the nature of spells for concealing identity and appearances. Since she isn’t able to discuss her research with you, if you are interested in the topic I will gladly allow you to read her essay.” Professor Payne smirked slightly as he finished speaking, knowing how uncomfortable Shaw was sharing her work. 

Shaw rolled her eyes. Nobody had offered to kiss her yet, so maybe they would all leave her alone. 

~

As soon as class was over and Professor Payne dismissed them, the entire class started making smooching noises. Shaw tensed up immediately and grabbed her bag to run out of the classroom. She didn’t stop running until she reached the tapestry on the eighth floor, and hid behind it until she heard all of the people traffic die down. She was missing Divination, but it wasn’t like that class mattered anyways. 

Once the hallway outside the tapestry was silent, Shaw dared to peak her head out of the tapestry. There was no one there, but she cast a disillusionment charm on herself just in case. There was no chance that the Slytherin common room would be safe now, so she had to find somewhere else to hide out to avoid her classmates making fun of her and possibly trying to kiss her. 

She wandered down to the library, near her favorite section that had windows overlooking the lake. She cursed her feet when she saw the source of all her problems sitting in her usual seat. Root was perched comfortably in the chair reading a book about what looked like poisonous potions. 

Shaw grinned to herself when she saw the title of the book, and then cursed herself quietly when she tripped over her own feet in distraction.

“Who’s there?” Root asked, looking around in alarm. 

Shaw hung her head in shame, and removed her disillusionment charm. She tried to shrug her arms in a gesture that said sorry. 

Root’s frown faded away, and she smiled softly. “What are you doing there? Why were you wearing a disillusionment charm?” She patted the chair next to her at the table in an invitation for Shaw to sit down. It wasn’t the first time they studied together, but Root usually wasn’t up for chatting. 

Shaw opened her mouth to reply, but blushed when she remembered that she couldn’t exactly answer. She pulled over a sheet of Root’s parchment along with her quill. “Lip lock jinx.” She wrote down, and slid the parchment back over towards Root. 

Root laughed quietly when she read Shaw’s note. “I see. Any reason you’re not just kissing this person?” 

Shaw’s stomach hardened into a bundle of nerves. She grabbed the note again and hesitated before figuring out how to reply. “This person will hate me.” 

“How do you know that?” Root asked, quirking an eyebrow up. 

Shaw shrugged at her, not able to maintain eye contact with Root’s intense gaze. She has always found Root so beautiful and Shaw was sure that Root would be able to read that in her eyes if she looked at her for too long. 

“Well, you’re welcome to stay here and study with me.” Root smiled at her, and Shaw felt butterflies erupt in her stomach.

She smiled back at Root, grateful that she wasn’t pushing the topic. Shaw pulled out her Potions textbook and settled in to spend the rest of the afternoon at the table. 

~

“So, the cold-hearted Shaw has a crush!” Evan announced loudly from the Gryffindor table as soon as Shaw entered the Great Hall for dinner. 

She rolled her eyes and braced herself to look like steel. She had her wand ready in her fist to hex anyone who came near her, and she wouldn’t settle for a mere lip-lock jinx. No, anyone who tried to kiss her would be getting a bat-bogey hex or worse. 

Chatter broke out across the tables. People exclaimed in surprise, and Shaw couldn’t believe people cared this much. She knew she was infamous for not having emotions. That’s what made her such a good triwizard champion last year. Still, it’s not like people were lining up to be her Yule Ball date. 

She slumped down at her usual end of the Slytherin table next to Zoe, and prayed to any higher power that existed that Zoe would leave her to eat in peace. 

“So?” Zoe asked, and Shaw turned to find her smirking expectantly, her chin resting in her hand like she had been waiting all day to hear Shaw’s gossip. She probably had, actually. 

Shaw glared at her, and scooped some pasta onto her plate. 

“Come on, you’re not going to tell me who it is?” Zoe needled her, and Shaw bet she had her best puppy dog face on. 

Shaw pulled out a scrap of parchment and a quill from her bag. “Not here.” She scribbled, and slid the paper over to Zoe. 

Zoe’s eyes lit up at the promise of new gossip, and she went back to devouring her own plate of pasta. Shaw rolled her eyes once Zoe looked away. She had no intention of actually telling her, and Zoe would probably forget by the end of the day anyways. 

“Alright, Sam?” Shaw heard Carter ask from behind her, and she flung a levicorpus spell backwards at Carter before she had a chance to say anything else. 

Carter cackled as she hung upside down in the air. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I know better than to call you that. Will you please let me down, Shaw?” She grunted when she fell back to the ground. No one even batted an eye at them, since this usually happened at least once a week. Carter had always refused to call Shaw by her real name. 

Carter climbed onto the bench next to Shaw, and smiled brightly at Zoe who was glaring at her as usual. The two of them had always pretended to hate each other, but they really did get along fabulously. 

“I know you did it.” Zoe stated, twirling a curl of her hair around her finger. 

Carter shrugged. “I don’t care. You’re not going to snitch on me.” She helped herself to some of the desserts that had just appeared on the table. 

“No, but I might use it as blackmail.” 

Carter paused. “Fair enough.”

“Why did you do it?” Zoe asked. “Do you know who she wants to kiss?” She sounded almost jealous at the thought that Carter would know something about Shaw that she didn’t. 

“No, I just thought that kissing someone would do her some good, and I wasn’t particularly interested in volunteering myself. I just hope for her sake that it’s not you, though.” Carter explained through a mouthful of brownie. 

“Why don’t you ever go back to the Gryffindor table?” Zoe asked, still glaring at Carter. Shaw had always hated getting in the middle of the two of them, and it was unsurprisingly worse when she couldn’t even speak to mediate the tension.

“I just wanted to check in on my friend here. Make sure she’s actually okay. See, I think this will be good for her, but if she’s actually upset and not able to handle it, of course I’ll remove the jinx. You are okay, aren’t you?” She used her best condescending tone to speak to Zoe, but directed the last part at Shaw. Shaw just rolled her eyes in response. “Excellent! Well I wish you luck with your jinx, and I’ll see you ladies later.” Carter waved goodbye to them as she headed back to the Gryffindor table.

“Wow, I hate her.” Zoe admitted with admiration. 

“Me too.” Shaw scribbled on her parchment. She smiled faintly when she heard Zoe’s answering cackle.

~

The next day was somehow worse. Shaw had no less than four propositions for kisses before breakfast was even over, and she really didn’t want to head to her next class. 

“Hey Shaw! Looking for a little bit of Irish charm?” Eoin asked as he passed her in the hallway, and Shaw decided that was the last straw. 

She ducked out of the hallway and headed back the way she came, towards the library. She stopped short when she got to her table and found Root sitting there again. 

She decided to just claim her seat and hope for the best. If Root was bothered by her presence, then Root could leave. She really hoped Root wouldn’t be bothered by her presence though. 

“Oh, hello!” Root greeted her, smiling brightly. Her grin lit up the library even through the gloomy weather outside the window. 

Shaw smiled back at her, glad that Root wasn’t upset that she was there. 

“So you’ve still got the jinx on then?” Root asked when Shaw didn’t say hello back, and Shaw wondered briefly if she was upset that she didn’t reply. That was just wishful thinking though. 

Shaw nodded before pulling her homework out of her bag again. She opened her textbook to the page she left off on, and dipped her quill into her favorite color changing ink. 

“If it were me, I would just kiss them to get it over with.” Root stated thoughtfully, looking out of the window onto the grounds. “I wouldn’t want to give the jinxer the satisfaction of incapacitating me.” 

Shaw ripped a piece of parchment in half to scrawl a message on. “I can’t give them the satisfaction of knowing I kissed someone because they forced me to.” 

“Ah, I see. How is that working out for you?” Root asked, smirking. 

Shaw scowled at her, but she felt her frown break when Root just smiled widely back at her.

“It’s not so bad, I don’t usually talk too much.” Shaw etched into the parchment. Root just smiled in response before going back to reading her book. Shaw felt a grin slide onto her own face as she worked in silence. It was surprisingly comfortable working with Root, even though they weren't quite friends yet. 

~

Shaw managed to deal with the jinx for three weeks before things started to get desperate. She spent nearly every afternoon hiding in the library with Root. People didn’t come looking for her there, surprisingly. Or maybe they just wanted to stay away from Root. Root was not the most approachable girl in school, which was Shaw’s problem in the first place. 

“Miss Shaw, please come see me in my office after your Charms class this morning.” Professor Waters warned Shaw as she walked past Shaw’s seat at the Slytherin breakfast table. 

Shaw made her way to her head of house’s office after class with her head hung in shame. She tried not to drag her feet too much, but she really wasn’t looking forward to this meeting. 

“I’m sure you know what this is about.” Professor Waters announced, pouring herself a cup of tea. 

Shaw nodded, and avoided eye contact with her head of house. She really didn’t want to get scolded for something that wasn’t even her fault. 

“While I understand your desire to continue with your course of action in regards to your jinx, I have to highly encourage you to take action in one form or another. Your N.E.W.T.s are coming up, and as I’m sure you are aware, there is an oral aspect to the examination. While I have been informed that you are adept at nonverbal incantations in all subjects, you will not be exempt from the oral components of the Divination and History of Magic exams.” Professor Waters reminded her. She took a sip of tea, as if she was waiting for Shaw’s response. She shook her head slightly when she remembered that Shaw was unable to respond. 

“Please inform me if I can be of any assistance in punishing the individual who was responsible for your jinx. I wanted to remind you that all of the professors here will support you, and that you must finish all aspects of your exams in order to obtain any N.E.W.T.s. I wish you luck with the rest of your classes for today.” Professor Waters nodded at Shaw to dismiss her, and Shaw grabbed her bag and ran out of her office as fast as she could.

~

“Shit.” Shaw mouthed to herself as soon as she got to the hallway. She had forgot about the speeches that she had to give for her exams. She wasn’t really intending to go the rest of her life without speaking, but she hadn’t thought as far ahead as the end of year exams. 

She headed slowly to the library, trying to make her mind up. It would probably be best just to kiss Root and get it over with, so she could get started practicing for her oral exams. She didn’t really want to lose her new friend, but she didn’t think she could get away with her mysteriously silent act for much longer.

She perched carefully on her chair at the table in the library and smiled shakily at Root. 

“Is everything okay?” Root asked. She frowned in concern and closed the book she was reading. 

Shaw shook her head slowly, considering what to do. 

“Is there anything I can do?” 

Shaw smiled softly. She nodded, and grabbed Root’s parchment and quill. 

“Kiss me.” She wrote carefully, and slid the parchment back over for Root to read. 

Root’s eyes widened in surprise, and she looked up at Shaw in confusion. “How will this help – oh!” Root exclaimed when she realized what Shaw was implying. She tilted her head as if she was considering if Shaw was really telling the truth. 

“Okay.” Root decided eventually, and smiled gently at Shaw. 

Shaw felt the nerves in her stomach unravel, and she grinned widely before leaning in to press her lips to Root’s. The kiss only lasted for a moment, but Shaw felt the world shift beneath her.

“Wow.” Shaw said out loud once she pulled away. Her voice was hoarse from lack of use, but she smiled at the sound of her own voice. She had almost forgotten what she sounded like. 

“So, it was me.” Shaw could hear the smile in Root’s voice, and she smiled herself. 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” 

“You probably should have kissed me a while ago, then.” Root looked up at Shaw as she spoke, and her eyes sparkled. 

“Maybe.” Shaw shrugged, smiling back at Root. “I thought you would hex me.” 

“I still might.” Root laughed slightly, and fiddled with the front cover of her textbook. “So does this mean you want to like, date me? Or did you just want to kiss me? Because I can be cool with either, but I should probably know.” 

“Well,” Shaw considered the answer. She wasn’t even sure she knew before Root asked her. “I would like to date you, I think.”

“Okay.” Root smiled at her again, her cheeks rosy red and beautiful. 

“Okay.” Shaw replied. Root opened her textbook again, but Shaw noticed that she was smiling while she was reading. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Shaw couldn’t help but announce. 

Root smiled wider, without looking away from her Potions textbook. “Thank you. You are too.” She reached over to grab Shaw’s hand, and Shaw couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the afternoon. 

~

“Hey guys.” Shaw greeted Zoe and Carter who seemed to be arguing outside the great hall. They both turned to stare at her with their jaws dropped. 

“What! Who was it?” Carter demanded, and crossed her arms. 

“Anteoculatia!” Root cried out from where she was hiding behind Shaw. 

Carter shrieked as her hair turned into antlers. Zoe burst into laughter and couldn’t stop cackling even as she saw Root step out from behind Shaw. 

“That’s what you get for messing with my girlfriend.” Root said matter-of-factly, grinning with her own arms crossed. 

Carter glared at Root. “Really Shaw? You want to date her?” 

Shaw just shrugged and smiled widely at her. “You better get to the hospital wing quickly if you want to get those antlers removed.” 

“Ugh.” Carter complained but headed off towards the hospital wing. 

Zoe was still giggling, but she smiled widely at Shaw when she saw Shaw gauging her reaction. “Nice work, Shaw.” 

Shaw held out her hand for Root to grab, and headed into the great hall with her new girlfriend and her best friend, ready for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, consider buying me a coffee at http://ko-fi.com/yesmazz !


End file.
